Generation Two: Take Three
by Paige34
Summary: The third and final chapter in the G2 trilogy. Kari's pregnant, one last time...
1. New News

"But Kari, I thought you didn't want to have another baby!"

Kari looked from Sora to Tai and then back again. She sighed. Not again. She had had to explain it to Yolei and Ken, then Izzy and Mimi, then Davis, then Cody. Now it was Sora and Tai's turn. Oh, how she hated telling the story again. It was getting old.

"I didn't. It just happened," she sipped her tea, hoping that this would be a sufficient answer for the pair. It wasn't.

"How?" asked Tai.

Kari looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, how? You know how these things happen!"

"Oh believe me. He knows by now," Sora said with a smile.

"Of course I do. I just want to know how my little sister, who was on The Pill, could get pregnant."

"Oh well… it's kind of a funny story…" Kari chuckled nervously, hoping Tai would get the idea that she didn't want to talk about it. He didn't. "Oh fine." She gave up her nervous act and decided to be blunt. "You want the story? Here it is."

"Hey, honey!" Kari greeted as she came home from work. "Happy anniversary!" She pecked TK on the cheek. "Where are the kids?"

_"Tai has them for the night."_

_"Oh does he?" She grinned mischievously. "Could that be because my husband is taking me out for a special anniversary dinner?"_

_"Not tonight dear." Kari's heart fell at TK's answer. Not going out on their special night? TK hid a smile as she silently trudged into the kitchen._

_"Oh!" Kari breathed as she saw the candlelit dinner TK had waiting. "Oh, TK! Did you make this all by yourself?"_

_"Well…" TK shrugged in forced modesty, obviously pleased with himself. Kari stifled a giggle. It was only spaghetti. Anyone could do it._

_"And for refreshments…" TK presented a crimson bottle to his wife as a waiter in a five-star restaurant might do. He bowed and everything! Kari giggled at his professional manner._

_"You really went all out, didn't you?" She smiled as he filled her cup._

_"Anything for the lady."_

"…and that's it?"

"Well we had a few glasses of wine and I…_ahem_… 'forgot' that I was out of birth control."

"You sound like you wanted to get pregnant." Tai said grumpily.

"No. It's just, you know. Anniversary, wine, kids out of house… it had been awhile since we were alone together and with those conditions… Well, one thing led to another and soon-"

"Too much information!!" Tai shouted, covering his ears. "I get the picture!"

"I didn't think it would matter. It was just one time."

"Well obviously you were wrong! I hope you've learned your lesson!" Tai scoffed. "Next time, just say no."

"Tai, stop!" Sora scolded. Kari was glad for her sister-in-law's understanding. "What did TK say when he found out, Kari?"

"Well, I'll say, I was a bit worried…"

_"What am I going to do? What will TK think?" Kari wondered out loud as she paced down the hall._

_"Kari calm down." Gatomon comforted, vainly trying to follow Kari as she paced. "What's the worst thing he could say?"_

_"He could be mad! He could not want it! What if he wants to give it away and put it up for adoption? What if he doesn't want to be part of it? What if-" Kari suddenly gasped. "What if he wants me to get an abortion?"_

_"Are you kidding? TK?" Gatomon almost laughed until she saw her partner's face filled with fear. She silently cursed hormones. "Kari, listen, TK would never do anything like that. He loves you. He supports you." Kari looked doubtful and Gatomon continued, "The guys at work call him Mr. Supportive. He makes charity donors seem neglectful. He makes bras look-"_

_"Okay, okay, I get it, Gats. He's supportive." She smiled. What was it about that cat that always made her feel better? She was right, besides. Kari had lived with TK long enough to know that something like this wouldn't make him mad enough to make her give up the baby._

"Like I would give up the baby anyway," Kari added. "I was feeling a bit dependent at the time. And vulnerable."

"You needed your husband, but at the same time you were afraid of what he'd say." Sora nodded in understanding.

"I thought that he'd think of me as irresponsible for not taking the Pill. Luckily though…"

_"I am thrilled!" TK exclaimed._

_"Y-you are?" Kari asked shakily._

_"Of course! Honey, this child is unexpected, but by no means unwanted!" TK always was good at reading her mind._

_"I'm sorry… I didn't tell you I wasn't on birth control…"_

_"Hey, it was one drunken night! Besides, it wasn't your fault. It takes two to tango."_

_Kari beamed. A huge weight had been taken off her chest._

"And it was as simple as that."

"And your kids?"

"They are excited beyond belief. Especially Nori. He's old enough now to know what's going on."

"That's right… he just started kindergarten, didn't he?"

"Yes and he loves it! Why just yesterday…"

The women began chatting about something unimportant to Tai and he zoned them out. Why was this happening now? Things had just begun to settle down and return to normal. TK' and Kari's son, Nori, was five now, their daughter, Akima, almost three. Joe had been dating the redheaded nurse, Nami, on and off for about two years and they were happy together. Mimi and Izzy had had a son last year, supposedly marking the end of the Digidestined Baby Boom. Until now, that is. Now things were getting crazy again. Tai shrugged. He could accept that.

He liked crazy.

Later that night, Kari smiled at her victory. After about an hour of the Disney Channel, the kids lay asleep on the couch, leaning against their father, who, after an hour of ESPN, had fallen asleep as well. Fatigue was a common symptom of pregnancy. But it normally occurred to the one who was pregnant.

Kari reached up and took the remote from the coffee table. She turned on the news and watched it for a while, but eventually her mind drifted back to her children. How different would it be with another baby? Could she and TK raise three kids simultaneously? She considered herself an experienced parent, but three kids? _Three kids??_

"_And in other news," _the TV droned on, _"The author was seen actually working on her story today. Experts claim it is the first sign of the apocalypse and warn everyone to stay indoors…"_

Kari glanced back at the three most important people in her life. She was sure that she and TK could handle whatever this next one could dish out.

TK stirred on the couch and woke up. He looked over at Kari.

"What's up, hon?" he asked sleepily. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, just the new baby."

He gave a sympathetic smile. "Worried?"

She returned his smile. "I hope we can handle it."

"Of course you'll be able to handle it!" Gatomon observed, coming into the room. "Your children don't attack each other with bubbles, do they?"

Kari and TK chuckled. "No…"

"Well mine do, and I've been able to handle three children for years."

TK wrinkled his brow. "Three?"

Patamon's voice drifted into the room. "No son! Suck in more air! You're bubbles will be stronger that way!"

"Yes. Three." Gatomon rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me…" She walked out of the room again yelling, "Kids, don't make Mommy come over there! I'm with egg, you know!"

TK chuckled. "She does have it pretty hard. Well, I guess we'd better get the little ones to bed…"

"Yes!" Kari cheered, "And we can watch that movie we rented!"

"No," TK said sternly, "I meant _all_ the little ones." He motioned pointedly at Kari's stomach.

"Ah, but you see, this one has been tucked into bed for a while now."

"Well honey, you know what they say. 'Sleep when the baby sleeps.' And as you can see…" He looked around. "All of our babies are sleeping."

Kari sighed submissively. "I suppose you're right." She picked herself off the couch and took Nori in her arms.

In bed that night, all Kari and TK could think about was the tiny baby that was growing inside one of them.

A/N:… and hopefully the 'one of them' that the 'tiny baby' was growing in was Kari. Sorry, I had to break the sissy ending.


	2. Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

"I have made an executive decision!" TK announced dramatically to Kari, Matt, and Tai. The three had been sitting around the living room drinking coffee (or orange juice, in Kari's case) when TK had burst in from the kitchen. Now, Matt and Tai looked at each other and Kari waited patiently. TK made sure they were paying attention, then continued, "No more kindergarten for Nori!"

Kari rolled her eyes and Matt and Tai exchanged amused glances. TK stared. It was clear no one was taking him seriously. "Really!" he tried again, "I think we should home school him."

"And why is that?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Ever since he started going there, he's been different. Before kindergarten, he would push his trains nicely along the track. Now, he crashes them together with great big explosions. When I took him to the park, he was jumping off the playground equipment and fighting invisible enemies. He won't play with his sister anymore just because she's a girl and has cooties. And, get this, he just called me a 'butthead!'" TK finished his speech with an exasperated look.

Matt was the first to speak. "And the problem is…?" he said.

TK's eyes grew to three times their normal size. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"What I heard was a description of every little boy in existence," Matt replied, "And I should know. I teach."

"Absolutely," Tai agreed, "We all did that stuff."

"And more," Kari rolled her eyes again.

"You don't understand," TK pressed, "He wasn't acting like this before kindergarten."

"Of course he wasn't," Kari said, "Before, he wasn't playing with other little boys on a daily basis. He's just trying to fit in, sweetie."

"Right," Matt agreed, "He didn't know that 'butthead' was a funny word until someone laughed at it. Now that he knows it gets him a positive reaction from his friends, he'll use it."

"So what, you're saying that we should just ignore this behavior?" TK asked in disbelief.

"Oh, definitely not!" Kari exclaimed, "He needs to know that he still has boundaries and we will enforce them. We need to reinforce the rules: respect other people, no name calling or hitting. We may need to put him in time-out a little more often, but other than that there's nothing to worry about. It's just a stage."

TK sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

Nori slumped, his head in his hands, as he watched his cousins tuck their dolls into his little sister's bed. He sighed audibly. "There are too many _girls_ here!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Shh! Be quiet, Daddy!" Rini scolded. Her dark brown hair flipped as she spun around to face him. "We just got them to sleep!"

"No! I'm not playing!" Nori protested, but just then his sister ran in.

"Found it!" she announced triumphantly.

"Good work, Akima!" Kai commended, taking the plastic bottle with white liquid from the proud three-year-old and sticking it in the mouth of one of the dolls. "You're such a good big sister!"

Akima beamed, "Thank you, Mommy!"

"That's it!" Nori huffed, "I'm leaving!"

"Oh, is it time for you to go to work already, Daddy?" Rini asked, "When will you be back home?"

"Never," Nori replied stubbornly, "Why would I want to come back to a room filled with dumb ol' girls?"

That ended the game pretty quickly. The two older girls looked at each other in disbelief while Akima's lip began to quiver. Then Rini stepped forward.

"That's not nice, Nori!" she yelled with as much authority as an almost-four-year-old could muster, "I'm telling your mommy!"

"So what?" Nori yelled back, feeling angry at Rini for tattling and just a little bit afraid of what his mother might do to him. The three girls fled from the bedroom.

Akima was the first to arrive in the living room. "Daddy," she cried, flinging herself onto him and burying her face in his lap.

"'Kima, sweetie, what's the matter?" TK asked and stroked her blonde hair.

"Nori said we were dumb!" Rini said as she hurried over to Tai, "He called us dumb girls!"

Matt scooped up Kai and TK looked at Kari with a face that had 'I-told-you-so' written all over it.

"You want to handle this, honey?" Kari asked him.

"Uh, sure," he said. He called Nori into the room.

"Nori," he began firmly, all trace of his earlier dramatic outburst gone, "Son, did you call the girls dumb?"

Nori glared defiantly, still mad. "Maybe."

"Nori, we do not call people names. That's not a nice thing to do, and it is not okay. You know better. I'd like you to go sit in time-out, please."

The five-year-old glared again, then stomped into the other room to the time-out chair. He knew better than to argue when his father used that tone.

Kari flashed TK a thumbs-up, then turned her attention to distracting the girls. "You three are cleaning up after yourselves, right?" she asked. Rini' and Kai's eyes grew wide and Akima lifted her head from her father's lap in alarm. They all ran out of the room to put the doll accessories away.

"See?" Matt told his brother, "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you were right," TK admitted, "I just couldn't believe my son… he was so… so… innocent before."

"Hate to tell you this, TK, but this is only kindergarten," Tai said, "What are you going to do when he graduates, or gets married? They have to grow up sometime." Then he added as an afterthought, "Except Rini. She's going to stay three forever!"

Kari hid a smile. "She's turning four _next month_."

Tai looked shocked. "No! It can't almost be October already!" He pulled out his cell phone to check the date.

Matt shrugged. "I guess when you spend all day with our daughters, it's too hectic to look at a calendar, huh?"

"Hey! I work, too!"

"Sure…" Matt and Tai argued a little over how much work Tai actually gets done during the day before TK stood up and went to get Nori from time-out.

Nori was calmed down enough now to look ashamed when his father walked in and knelt to his level. "Did you think about what you did?" TK questioned.

Nori nodded. "It wasn't nice to call the girls dumb," he mumbled.

"I don't think it made them very happy, do you?" TK continued. Nori shook his head. "So what are you going to do now?"

Nori looked at his father's face. "I'm going to say sorry."

TK smiled. "I think that's a good idea." He gave Nori a hug and Nori ran to Akima's room. As TK stood up he saw Kari standing in the doorway. "He's a good kid," he told her.

Kari laughed. "You don't have to tell _me_!"

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, I wrote! All in one afternoon, too! I guess I could give you an excuse on why it's been, like, a year, uh... blah blah busy blah blah college blah blah more stuff you won't remember and probably wouldn't care about. I would, however, like to thank all my reviewers and fans. Would you believe I still get people to add me to their favorites list? How do you people even find me? My stories must be on, like, the 82nd page or something by now! Anyway I really appreciate you all! This one's for you guys!

Now, I have an exciting announcement. In order to keep you all more involved and up-to-date on my story goings-on, I've given my character, Dr. Greystone (you know, the one you all like), a myspace page because, well, I'm just a geek like that. I love doing things with her character and this way I can. Add her as a friend or just visit her page. You can send her messages and she'll actually respond, I promise. Plus, every week she'll post something about the Generation 2 series, like deleted scenes or pictures or whatever. It'll be fun. The address is triple w dot myspace dot com forward slash crazy underscore dr underscore g. To make it easier for you, I'll make it my homepage, so you can get it from my profile. See ya later, alligator!


End file.
